Legacy
by Persianheart
Summary: Full summary inside. He knew his mother, but not his father. And when a woman shows up, telling him he is not just the pharaoh, but king of thieves, what will he do? As she showes him more about his other life, will she become more than just an informant?


This is a story about Thief King Bakura's son and Yami Marik's (if he was in ancient Egypt) daughter. I know it doesn't sound too appealing, but bear with me here. I'm posting the preface first to see if you like it, and then maybe I'll write the whole story. But you have to review (please)

Summary: Akefia knew everything about his mother. But he never knew about his father. Every time he tried to ask Isis about it, she would avoid the question. Until one day, a woman shows up and reveals to him his true legacy; He's the son of the infamous Thief King, and not just Pharaoh of Egypt. And she seems to know everything about her father that he always wanted to know. As their story unfolds, will he find his answers? And in this girl, will he find even more?

P.S. Chiam is pronounced K-EYE-AM. Thanks.

LEGACY

Preface:

"My Pharaoh!" The man panted as he ran up to the throne, careful to bow in respect even in his desperate rush. "There are… intruders!... I'm sorry… but… we can't stop them! They're… heading… right for… the… throne room! They're coming here!"

He stood, his robes swishing against his golden throne as he did so. Rippling muscles gave him a certain ruggedness that was uncommon in Pharaohs, but worked for him. "Have you barred the doors?" his voice was strong and commanding, but also innocent and seeking. As a king, he had the perfect balance of both, and the people loved him. But now it seemed as if not all of the people did.

"We have. I'm sorry my king, but there is nothing else we can do."

He nodded and thanked the man for trying. But his brows pulled together in annoyance. Why couldn't a palace full of guards and specially trained soldiers keep these people out? They should be able to. It was too bad that Priest Seto was gone on leave this week. He usually handled these types of things.

The golden doors burst open, and in rode about a dozen cloaked figures on horseback. Horseback! In a palace for crying out loud! Disrespectful to say the least. But the thought was immediately replaced with a small amount of fear. Fear for his life. Did these people mean him harm? Who were they?

They took up a position of defense in the center of the room, most keeping their hoods on. The two figures leading the group, however, threw back their hoods nonchalantly. The first seemed completely oblivious even to the fact that they had just broken into a palace. The other figure was more concerned, however. His eyes darted around the room protectively as he whispered to the first, who was obviously in charge. The Pharaoh found himself unable to keep his eyes off the leader because one fact gnawed at him.

Their leader was a woman.

She was beautiful, but also powerful. Long and spiky platinum hair fell over surprisingly muscular shoulders. Bright blue eyes sparkled as they rolled in exasperation at the figure next to her. And when she spoke, the most exquisite of voices emerged sarcastically from her mouth. "Oh Chiam, you worry too much." He shot her a look that said otherwise, but she only laughed.

Turning to gaze at the man who was standing in front of his throne, she smirked. The other cloaked figures un-mounted their horses as if given some sort of silent command. It was impossible to tell how they felt about the situation because they still kept themselves covered in the thick purple cloaks, but their leader was obviously amused.

When he looked back at her, she was still smirking like mad. He glared back at her, but her mouth only pulled her expression wider.

All of the sudden, and without any warning, she knelt down and bowed her head, as if gesturing out of respect. He didn't expect this, especially not from intruders. Those under her command swiftly followed suit, and soon he had an entire room of what he had previously considered enemies bowing at his feet. But what happened next surprised him even more.

The woman looked up, a playful, scheming glint in her eyes. Her dark blue eyes pierced his, and he noted the faint coloring of lavender that played at the edges of her irises, which had not been previously visible. She than cried, in the most solemn voice possible, "Hail Akefia, King of Thieves!"

Stunned, Pharaoh Akefia took a step back. He had never been addressed this way before. King of Thieves? Egypt, yes, but thieves? Never! They were outlaws, and he was the Pharaoh of an honest and just land. But never the less, the other dozen figures took up the cry.

"Hail Akefia, King of Thieves!"


End file.
